


Unofficial and Unauthorized Supervision

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakup, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “Sam, I think we should take a break.” Riley looked down at Sam, panting. His hand was on Sam’s face, stroking his high cheekbones, but he couldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry, I just—I don’t think us is working anymore. I thought I could bring it back tonight, but. . .” He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Sam. “Not permanent. I just think I need some time.”
    “Are you kidding me?” Sam looked up at Riley, his eyebrows drawn together. He and Riley had been dating for just over three years. They had even adopted a yorkie-poo puppy together name Peanut. “You wanted to—you just had me. . .” Sam stared up at Riley as he pulled up his pants. He finally looked down at Sam, who was still on his knees. “Get out. Get the hell out of my house.” Sam wiped his mouth, his features twisting in disgust. “I don’t ever want to see you again. Get the hell out.” Sam stood up, walking out to the bathroom. He wanted to wash the taste of Riley out of his mouth.





	

        “Sam, I think we should take a break.” Riley looked down at Sam, panting. His hand was on Sam’s face, stroking his high cheekbones, but he couldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry, I just—I don’t think _us_ is working anymore. I thought I could bring it back tonight, but. . .” He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Sam. “Not permanent. I just think I need some time.”

        “Are you kidding me?” Sam looked up at Riley, his eyebrows drawn together. He and Riley had been dating for just over three years. They had even adopted a yorkie-poo puppy together name Peanut. “You wanted to—you just had me. . .” Sam stared up at Riley as he pulled up his pants. He finally looked down at Sam, who was still on his knees. “Get out. Get the hell out of my house.” Sam wiped his mouth, his features twisting in disgust. “I don’t ever want to see you again. Get the hell out.” Sam stood up, walking out to the bathroom. He wanted to wash the taste of Riley out of his mouth.

        “Sam, just wait a second.” Riley followed Sam, pulling on his shirt as he walked. “I don’t want this to be the end. I just need some time. We should see other people for a little bit. I’ll come back to you.” He placed a hand on Sam’s back. Sam smacked his hand away.

        “No. I’m not waiting, Riley. I thought we loved each other.” Sam stepped away from him, raising his hands in front of him. “Don’t touch me. Get out, or I will throw you out myself.” He pushed past Riley, leaving their small, cramped bathroom. He knew Riley would follow. “I know where this leads.” Sam bypassed the doggy bed, where Peanut was sleeping soundly. “You know, the whole ‘on-again, off-again’ thing? I deserve better.” Sam opened up the front door for Riley.

        “I live here, too, Sam. This house is just as much mine as it is yours,” Riley told him, refusing to move.

        Sam looked off to the side, pretending to rethink his decision. “Actually, I don’t think it is. My name is on the lease. I pay almost all the bills. You just have your shit here. But don’t worry, stop by tomorrow afternoon and all that will be on the curb.” Sam grabbed Riley by his shirt and forced him out.

        “Sam, just calm down. You’re not being rational.”

        Sam nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” He slammed the door in Riley’s face. “If I was rational, I’d torch all your shit, not leave it on the curb.”

 

* * *

 

        “I just think it’s been too long since you’ve put yourself out there.” Natasha crossed her arms, leaning on the doorway of the bathroom while Sam gave Peanut his bath. “I’m sure we could find you someone nice. Let me set you up.”

        “Oh, like last time?” Sam asked, scrubbing behind Peanut’s ears. “What was her name, again? Amber? Ashley? Aria?”

        “Her name was Anna. And I really thought she was a nice girl. She seemed like she was excited to go on a date with you, Sam.” She shrugged. “Give me another chance. I know the perfect guy.”

        “And if I remember correctly, those exact words are the title of a movie where ‘the perfect guy’ is a deranged psychopath.” Sam turned off the water, grabbing a towel and drying off Peanut. “You’re all I need. Isn’t that right, Peanut?” he cooed, letting Peanut roll over and rubbing his belly. “That’s a good boy.”

        “You two are cute,” Natasha commented, taking Peanut away from Sam. “But I’m sure this little guy thinks you need to get out more, too. Isn’t that right, Peanut?” She scratched Peanut under his chin and he barked in reply. “See? Even Peanut knows it’s true.”

        “Well, find me someone that doesn’t reek of gentrification, All Lives Matter, and ‘I don’t see color’ and then maybe I’ll go out on a date with them. Until then?” Sam took Peanut out of Natasha arms and set him down. “I’m not interested.”

        “I’m just saying, it’s been awhile since you were with Riley.”

        “This has _nothing_ to do with him,” Sam snapped, his voice having an extra bite to it. He still remembered exactly how it felt when he and Riley broke up. He didn’t want that anymore. He wasn’t interested in another failure disguised as Natasha’s big breakthrough on her quest to mend his broken heart. “Don’t bother, Nat. I’ll find someone on my own.”

        “Are you sure? Steve’s single, and I’m sure the two of you would get along great.” Sam walked out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes at the suggestion.

        “Hell no. I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, but Steve’s damn near a carbon copy of him. Turn his eyes green and give him a country accent and Steve _is_ Riley, Nat.” Sam shook his head. “So I’m not interested.”

        “Okay, not Steve. Then maybe his friend. His name is—”

Sam held up his hand, stopping Natasha from speaking. “I _said,_ I’m not interested. If I want someone, I’ll get them.” He licked his lips. “It’s getting late. Me and Peanut should probably head to bed.”

“Sam, I’m just trying to help.” Natasha frowned. “I just want to see you happy again.”

“I know, Nat, I really do.” Sam ran a hand down his face. “I get what you’re trying to do, and I appreciate it, but I want to do this on my own. You should focus your matchmaking skills on Steve. I’m not nearly as repressed as he is. Maybe he needs someone to be happy, but I don’t.”

“Sam.” Natasha reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Sam placed his hand on top of hers and moved it away. “Yeah. Later.”

* * *

 

Sam rubbed his eyes as Peanut jumped onto his chest, wagging his tail and barking. “Morning, Peanut,” he yawned. “Time for your morning walk?”

Peanut barked in agreement. Sam sat up, petting his golden fur. “Okay. Come on, we can go for a walk.” Sam picked up Peanut, getting out of bed. He hadn’t bothered to undress before going to sleep, so he only had to grab Peanut’s leash, clip it to his collar, and put on his shoes before they were good to go. He locked the door behind them and set down Peanut. “Okay, buddy. Lead the way.”

Sam jogged at a leisurely pace behind Peanut, keeping a count of his steps to distract himself from thinking too much. He knew that letting his thoughts wander could become dangerous, fast. _Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. . ._

He and Riley hadn’t ended well. Riley had come back to get all his things. He tried to convince Sam that letting him go completely would be a mistake, that maybe Riley was wrong and they could try and work things out, but Sam hadn’t been too keen on the idea. By the time Riley had changed his mind about the two of them going on a break, Sam was already done with him. Sam had decided he was done with Riley the moment he had chosen to bring the idea up immediately after Sam gave him a blowjob. He didn’t want someone like that in his life.

_Forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one. . ._

“Hey, little guy, long time no see?”

Sam blinked as the voice reached his ears. Peanut was walking around a man’s legs, barking happily. He looked up at his face, frowning when he saw that it was Riley.

Riley looked up at him. “Sam,” he said in a soft tone, licking his lips. “I think we need to have a talk. I don’t like the way things ended between us.” Riley stood up, walking forward. “I know it’s been awhile since we. . .separated, but I still think that—”

As Riley spoke, Sam’s hands shook and he refused to look at him. He was on the verge of tears when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and pair of lips pressing against his before pulling away quickly.

“Hey, Doll. Is there a problem here?” Sam looked at the newcomer, confused, and received a wink in return. _Play along,_ he mouthed.

“Who are you? Sam, who is this?” Riley shouted, gesturing at the man. Sam let himself be nudged back just a little so the stranger could act as a shield between himself and Riley.

“I really should ask you the same thing. You’re upsetting my boyfriend, so how about you move along and let us walk our dog?”

“Peanut used to be _our_ dog,” Riley said defensively.

“Past tense. Move along, Pal. You’re making Sam upset.” Riley stayed there for a few more moments, and the stranger spoke again. “I wasn’t asking. Get the hell out of the way.” He cracked his knuckles and Riley backed away.

“Fine. Whatever, I’m going.” He raised his hands. “I still love you, Sam. We’re going to have a talk, and that guy—” He vaguely gestured at the—still nameless—man. “He isn’t for you, Sam. We both know that this is only temporary.” He turned around, walking away from them both.

Once Riley was out of earshot, the stranger held out his hand toward Sam. “You looked like you needed some help.” He grinned, using his free hand to run his fingers through his long hair. “I’m James, by the way. Sorry about, um, the whole kiss thing. I was acting on instinct.”

“Uh, yeah, um. . .” Sam licked his lips. They were still warm from when James kissed him. “Don’t worry about it. It may have been a little unorthodox, but you helped me out. I owe you one.”

James shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything,” he assured him. “But, if you really wanted to do me a favor for helping you out, then maybe your number and a coffee date would be in order?”

“Is that so?” Sam smirked at him.

“Maybe.” James stepped towards Sam, brushing his thumb over Sam’s cheek. “What do you think? I promise I’ll do my best to show you a good time.”

Sam looked down at his feet, unable to hide his smile. “I guess I could give you one date,” he said coyly, holding out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

James dug into his pocket and placed his phone in Sam’s hand. “Of course.”

Sam put his number inside the phone and passed it back to James.

“I’ll call you?”

“I’d like that.” Sam looked back down at Peanut, who was tugging at his leash. “I should finish Peanut’s walk. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

* * *

 

Bucky glanced over at Steve, then down at his phone. Should he call yet? He had met Sam on his run yesterday, should he wait? Was there a customary time frame before he was allowed to call? He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“Call him. Jesus, Buck, I’ve never seen you so on edge before,” Steve told Bucky, sitting beside him on their couch. “He gave you his number, didn’t he? Then do me a favor and call.”

“But—”

Steve shook his head. “Just call him,” he repeated. “Set up a date to the museum or something. Maybe dinner after? It’d be nice. Or maybe an aquarium?”

Bucky groaned. “Yeah, maybe,” he sighed, looking down at his phone, his hand hovering over the call button. He took a deep breath and pressed it, waiting for Sam’s answer.

_“Hello.”_

“Sam, hey—” Bucky began, his words coming out in a rush.

 _“I’m not able to answer the phone right now, so please just text me, instead. I never check my voicemail, seriously.”_ There was a loud bark in the background. _“Either way, I’ll try to get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Bucky ended the call and stared at his phone, debating on whether or not he should text Sam. He’d said he would call him, so maybe he should just try it again? No, he didn’t want to seem like he was desperate.

Bucky’s phone vibrated in his hand, letting him know that someone was calling. He answered immediately. “Sam? This is Bu—James. This is James.”

 _“Sorry I missed your call.”_ Bucky heard barking in the background and the sound of a faucet being turned off. _“I was giving Peanut his bath.”_

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Bucky assured him. “About that date, I know I said coffee, but you seem like more of a gelato man to me. Am I right?”

 _“You’re a smart man, James. I do love a good gelato.”_ Bucky smirked at Steve, who was still on the couch with him, listening intently. _“When were you thinking? I’m free tomorrow.”_

“Tomorrow?” Bucky looked over at Steve hopefully. They were co-owners of a Landscaping and Design company, and if he wanted to go on the date with Sam, he’d have to get Steve to agree to sit in on a meeting with a client in his place.

Steve gave him a thumbs up in response, staying silent so Sam wouldn’t know he was there.

“Yeah. Tomorrow’s good. We could have gelato and go to a museum or something after.” Bucky responded, trying not to sound as relieved as he felt. “Do you want me to come pick you up?”

_“It’s supposed to be a nice day. Come to my place, we can walk there.”_

* * *

 

“So, tell me again why we’re stalking two of our friends?” Steve whispered to Natasha as they walked near the area where Sam’s house was, watching Bucky knock on the door and wait to be let in. Natasha was wearing a blonde wig and she’d managed to get facial hair prosthetics, although they were brown instead of blond.

“We’re helping,” Natasha told him as Sam opened the door for Bucky. Peanut ran out, circling around Bucky’s feet and barking excitedly. “Be quiet so we can listen.”

“I don’t think stalking them is helping,” Steve said under his breath.

“I prefer the term ‘unofficial and unauthorized supervision,’ Now, quiet,” she told him, listening in on Sam and Bucky’s conversation.

“Sorry. He gets excited when there are guests. Peanut’s sitter should’ve been here already, but she’s running late. We can go on ahead, she’s already on her way and she has keys.” Sam put Peanut inside the house and shut the door, locking it behind himself.

“It’s fine. As long as I still get to spend time with you, it really doesn’t matter.” Bucky smiled down at Sam, placing a warm hand on his cheek.

“Smooth.” Natasha whistled and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You need to stop it, Nat. They’re going to hear you if you keep talking.”

“Pot and kettle, Steve.” Natasha waited until Sam and Bucky were far enough away to just barely be in hearing distance before following them, dragging Steve along with her.

“You’ve lived here long?” Bucky asked Sam, linking their fingers together and squeezing Sam’s hand. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I definitely would’ve noticed someone as beautiful as you are.”

Sam smiled down at his feet. “I’ve actually been here a while. Wasn’t born in D.C., but I moved here from Harlem. I might start looking for a change of scenery soon, though,” he admitted.

Bucky nodded his head. “I’m a Brooklyn boy, through and through,” he said. “So I’d recommend a place there. I usually drive down to D.C. for business, so I have a small secondary apartment here whenever I’m needed in town and can’t make it back to my place.”

“Rich bastard,” Natasha mumbled under her breath.

“That’s nice,” Sam acknowledged Bucky’s words. “I might consider Brooklyn. But why do I have a feeling you’re only recommending that city so you can see me more?” He smirked at Bucky, raising an eyebrow.

“Guilty.” Bucky raised the hand that wasn’t holding Sam’s. “What can I say, seeing a face like yours can brighten anyone’s day.”

“Well, aren’t you a charmer?” Sam chuckled. “A little bit too charming, maybe?” He leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You trying to get into my pants, James?”

“Is it working?” They both laughed at Bucky’s response.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Sam pushed Bucky’s shoulder gently, grinning. “This the place?” He looked at the building as they approached it. It was a quaint, little shop attached to what looked like thousands of other stores.

Bucky nodded. “Mmhm. After you.” He let go of Sam’s hand, waving him forward. He waited for him to walk in before going in after him, finding a place for them to sit and pulling out Sam’s chair for him.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna offer to pay for my gelato now, too?” he joked.

“You’ve caught on to my nefarious plan to try and earn a second date with you,” Bucky said dubiously, making Sam chuckle. “Seriously, though. Don’t even think about taking out your wallet.”

“He is a lot better at this than you,” Natasha mumbled as she walked in with Steve, sitting on one of the bar stools and ordering a coffee with extra sugar and cream. Steve followed her lead, although his expression was a little bitter.

“He was always better at the whole dating thing than I was.” He shrugged. “What does Sam do for a living, anyway?”

“He’s a nurse. I usually pet sit for him when he has to work long hours.” Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “That’s why I’m so familiar with his place. I’m the only person not related to him that has keys.”

“Wait, if you’re here now, who’s watching Peanut?” Steve whispered to her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Jody, of course. She’s his niece. I let her watch him at my place, just in case Sam needs his house empty later.”

“You really think they’re going to be doing _that_ on a first date?” Steve raised an eyebrow at her, disbelieving.

“I’d be extremely disappointed in Bucky if they didn’t. Look at Sam. Remember, be discreet.” Steve turned his head just slightly so he could look at him.

Sam was leaning forward as Bucky talked, a smile on his face that bordered on sly. It was hard to tell, but if you paid close attention you could see that his eyes wandered down to Bucky’s lips every so often.

“Okay. Maybe it might happen,” Steve mumbled as he saw Bucky reach under the table, resting a hand on Sam’s knee, but not moving it any farther than that.

“So, a peppermint stracciatella for you?” Bucky got out of his seat, going to get gelato for both him and Sam. He placed their orders, leaning on the counter next to Natasha. He turned to her with a smile, before turning back to the cashier and paying for their gelato. “Why are you watching us?” he whispered to her.

“You’re on a date with my best friend. I’ve got every right to,” she whispered back, not even bothering to turn toward him.

“Hm. You should’ve introduced the two of us before.” Bucky took both of their orders and then walked back to where Sam was, passing his gelato over to him.

“This looks delicious.”

“Yes you do—I mean, yes it does.” Bucky smiled at Sam, pretending that his words were just a mess up and then winking at him when he caught his eye.

“He caught us.” Steve leaned towards Natasha. “We should go.”

Natasha nodded her head. “You’re right. I think Sam is in very good hands.”

* * *

 

Sam licked his lips as he and Bucky walked back to his house. “I actually had a really amazing time,” he admitted, leaning on Bucky’s shoulder with Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist. After gelato, he and Bucky had gone to the Smithsonian, which was surprisingly fun with all of Bucky’s silly commentary, and then had dinner at Zatinya. Sam had never eaten Mediterranean before then, but it was definitely food he wanted to have again.

“I’m glad.” Bucky smiled down at Sam. He looked up at the stars, then down at Sam, and realized that they couldn’t compare to him. “Does this mean I’ve earned date number two?” he asked as they walked to Sam’s door, lingering right outside of it.

“Depends,” Sam mumbled, leaning against his door and holding both of Bucky’s hands. “Would you like to come in for a drink?”

Bucky licked his lips. “A drink?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Is that something you want?” He let go of Bucky’s hand, moving his free hand up to Bucky’s collar and pulling him in so he was close enough to feel Sam’s breath on his lips. “I have wine, or. . .something else, if you’re interested.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky leaned in to kiss Sam, his eyes closing. He wrapped both arms around Sam, holding his body against him as they kissed, mouths opening for each other. Sam still tasted like the mint gelato they’d had early in the day, and every taste he’d received just made him crave more. He pressed Sam up against the door, bracketing his body with his own. He held Sam’s hips, pulling him forward to roll their hips together.

“Shit,” Sam cursed, breaking the kiss to look at Bucky. “We should probably take this inside.” He turned around, opening up the door. He walked in first, Bucky following after him.

“Wine?” Bucky asked him, smirking.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, still slightly out of breath. “Wine. I keep it in my bedroom, come on.” He led Bucky into his bedroom, standing in front of his bed with Bucky in front of him.

“You keep wine in your bedroom?” Bucky asked him, skeptical. It was no secret what they both really wanted. Wine wasn’t it.

“No.” Sam pulled Bucky into another kiss, falling onto his bed with Bucky on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
